Countdown
by greekdemigodwannabe
Summary: Frank has been in Kuwait with his troops for the past six months and is finally coming home to Hazel. What is doesn't know there is a surprise that will be waiting for him when he returns... One-shot now, may be turned into a longer story depending on reader-response. Super cute Frazel moments 3


**Hey guys! Hope you like this idea I came up with. Please review, I might turn this into more if I get some good ones. Thanks for reading!**

10 minutes. At this point, Hazel didn't think her level of nerves would get any higher. Frank's flight back from Kuwait was scheduled to land in 10 minutes and Hazel could barely hold herself together. Since Frank decided to honor his mother and grandmother by joining the army, she could only think about him all the damn time. She would rarely get phone calls and when she did, they were very short and basically only happened to let Hazel know Frank was still alive.

But now he was coming home for two years before leaving again, and Hazel hadn't seen him in 6 months. What Hazel didn't tell him, was that Hazel is pregnant: and she's due in 3 months.

Her baby bump was now more obvious than before on her petite figure. Everyone at both camps already knows about the baby; everyone except for Frank and their godly parents. They weren't married yet which didn't really bother Hazel too much, she'd liked that fact that in today's world, you weren't looked down upon for having a baby before getting married. At least most of the time.

5 minutes. Hazel wasn't alone at the airport, however. The rest of the Argo ll crew had tagged along and she couldn't be more thankful to have them with her. They were excited to see Frank too, but knew that once the plane landed, they would give the two lovebirds some space before seeing Frank themselves.

"Thank you guys for coming today." Hazel said, pacing across the terminal while rubbing her baby bump.

"Hazel you've been pacing for the past 15 minutes; you should really sit." Annabeth suggested, walking over to Hazel.

Hazel's feet were tired and her golden eyes were bloodshot, but she couldn't help thinking about seeing Frank again. Leaving her was hard on the both of them, but Frank insisted this was something he had to and wanted to do for his family. Annabeth guided Hazel gently back to a chair with the rest of the crew.

Piper was sitting on the floor, working on her poster that said "We Missed You!" with a bunch of glitter and cute stickers. Hazel knew the glitter and stickers were just Piper's way of letting you now she loved you. Leo was chowing down on a pretzel he got from Auntie Anne's, while Jason was showing him videos of rollercoaster POV's to pass the time. Percy was sound asleep considering he drove the van everyone packed into to get to the airport and Annabeth began reading her book again, but not before moving Percy's head back into her lap.

3 minutes. Hazel began to check her appearance, at least making sure she didn't look like a total disaster. She was wearing black leggings that hugged her legs and one of Frank's old Camp Jupiter shirts that smelled just like his shampoo. Her hair was as frizzy as ever due to the constant running of her hair through it and her bare face was surprisingly clear for the first time since she discovered she was pregnant. Hazel planned on breaking the news to him with the present she brought: a little purple Camp Jupiter onesie and her last out of four pregnancy tests. The thought of Frank becoming a dad was the best feeling, it made Hazel as giddy as ever.

An airport worker's voice came over the intercom.

"Flight 2738 from Kuwait has now landed and passengers will be getting off in just a moment.

Thank you for your patience."

"That's our cue." Annabeth said tiredly. They rest of the group proceeded to get up and move to another terminal momentarily to let Hazel have her moment with Frank to tell him the news.

"Thank you guys for being her and letting me tell him myself." Hazel said, exhausted. They had driven 4 hours to get to the airport and is was 1 a.m. They were all exhausted, but they got up and slugged their way over. Hazel managed to hear some words they were exchanging.

"I can't believe they're having a baby."

"Do you think Frank will want to stay home when he finds out?"

"Maybe. I'm just wondering when Zhang is gonna pop they question to Hazel, ya know."

Hazel couldn't help but wonder either. They had been together since the summer of the war with Gaea. It had been 8 years since then and she wasn't in any rush. At least according to Frank she wasn't. She had dreamed of getting married since she was a little girl. Putting on a white dress and marrying the love of her life. Suddenly her happy thoughts were interrupted.

The first passenger left the plane. All the passengers with the exception of a few were from Frank's station back in Kuwait and most of the knew who Hazel were, due to Frank and Hazel's calls and Skypes while he was away. She quickly walked over to the area where they were leaving the plane to wait for Frank. Lots of his comrades noticed her with a smile and then shock, spotting her baby bump. She quietly shushed them to let them know it was a surprise and shooed them off to their own families.

More and more soldiers were walking off the plane and then…

She spotted him. Her vision tunneled. All she could see was him.

Frank was wearing his uniform, combat boots and hat, putting him at 6'4 in height, compared to her petite 5'2. He had never looked more handsome, his close cropped hair, muscular arms and legs and smile on his face, knowing he'd be home with Hazel soon. Then he saw her.

His face was a mixture of emotions but most of all, he looked undeniably happy. Tears welled in Hazel's eyes as she unfroze herself and began to walk toward him.

Frank dropped his bag, his eyes still frozen on her face and began to run towards her.

When they collided and Hazel jumped into his arms and wrapper her legs around her, all of the emotion she had welled up inside came out. She buried her head into his neck and uniform, tears of joy flowing faster than she thought possible. Frank was holding her as tight as ever, so Hazel's bump was right up against his stomach. Then Hazel felt a wet spot on her shoulder. Frank was crying too. They held each other for who knows how long before Hazel pulled her head away to look at him, both somehow still crying.

"I never thou-" Frank barely got three words out before Hazel smashed her lips onto his with such passion and love, Frank was taken by surprise and then melted into the kiss within two seconds. They kept it as PG as they could, knowing they could kiss more when they got home. All they knew right now was that they were together again, finally. The countdown was over.

Frank was the first to pull away. He looked at Hazel with such love, her heart melted. He put her down and began to talk, all other distractions and people not mattering in this moment.

"It is so good to see you again. I felt so much longer than just six months." Frank said, still wrapping Hazel in his arms.

"I didn't think I could miss someone as bad as I missed you." Hazel replied, wiping at her eyes to look at Frank more clearly.

"Where is everyone else?" Frank asked with confusion, but didn't seem all that disappointed they weren't here quite yet.

"I told them to give us a few minutes because I wanted to give you something." Frank looked at her and smiled, his eyes never leaving his face. Hazel realized he still hadn't seen the baby bump, but she was okay with it for now.

Frank then smiled even bigger. "Good, because I have something I need to ask you."

Hazel stood there, confused, but little did she now she was about to be ask the question she had always dreamed of being asked by her lover.

"Hazel Avalon Levesque, I have dreamt of this moment since the moment we became as duo. You and me together, as team for the rest of our lives. You make me a better person each and every day of our lives and I know with 100 percent certainty that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am infatuated with every inch of you and you amaze me more and more with every day that passes. You are so strong and so beautiful, it's almost if they gods themselves created me for you and you for me."

By this point they were both crying again, while Frank held both of Hazel's small smooth hands in his large calloused fingers.

"We are meant to be together, Frank and Hazel. Hazel and Frank. But, I only want to change one thing about you. And that's your last name." Frank got down on one knee and you could here Annabeth and Piper squealing from across the terminals, while Percy and Jason videotaped the whole thing happen.

"Hazel Levesque, will you do me the honor of become my wife?"

Hazel was in such shock, it took her a few seconds to process his words. Long enough for Frank to become worried. She had no idea what her face looked like, but apparently her joyous feelings were not portrayed through it.

Frank's smile melted. "Um, I didn't really-" Hazel tackled him to the floor with a hug and began crying again.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big dolt!" Hazel exclaimed, loud enough for the crowd forming around them to hear.

The crowd erupting into cheers and clapping, but Hazel didn't hear any of it, just Frank laughing and felt him smile against Hazel's cheek.

"Thank the gods, I couldn't stop thinking about what you would say." Frank said, pulling Hazel gently off the floor with him.

Hazel looked at her hand, as Frank gently slid the engagement ring on her left ring finger, his hand shaking furiously.

Hazel pulled him down to her as soon as he finished and planted another kiss on his lips. Frank smiled the whole time through the kiss, clearly on cloud nine.

Hazel pulled away as the crowd dispersed and motioned for her friends to come over, waiting for the shock to dwindle down before telling Frank about the baby.

"ZHANG! It's about time man!" Percy shouted, jogging his way over with everyone else following closely behind.

Each one took turns giving Frank hugs, with the additional heart-felted congratulations to the two of us and them saying, "It's about time!" Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper had actually managed to get Sally to babysit their little tikes for the night while they tagged along to see Frank, whereas Leo got off work and left a newly pregnant Calypso home with the dogs for the night to see Frank as well.

"Okay, my turn." Hazel said, as the rest of the seven backed away, knowing what news Hazel was about to spill to Frank.

Hazel put a hadn on her stomach as she went to grab her little gift bag with Frank's present in it as Frank stayed behind, still confused as to what news could possibly be better than their engagement.

Boy did he not have a clue.

The only thing Hazel did know that nobody else did was the gender of Baby Zhang. Frank's eyes widened, looking back and forth from Hazel's bump, to the present to her face. Hazel stopped right in front of him, now knowing he had probably figured it out by now.

"Here. This is for you, hon." Hazel said, taking a deep breath from exhaustion but also from relief of finally letting Frank now about the baby.

Frank slowing began opening the present cautiously, and revealing the Camp Jupiter onesie.

"Who would fit in thi…?" Frank said, desperately trying to figure why Hazel had given him something so small.

"There's something else in there, you know." Hazel said smirking, knowing how shocked yet excited Frank would be to have a kid. Frank looked inside the bag and despite the size of his widened eyes, they got even wider. He pulled out the positive pregnancy test, staring at it like it was an artifact.

"Wait. You mean- you're- we're- I'm- baby- what?" Frank stumbled out. Hazel had tears welling up in her eyes again, as Frank's face formed in the biggest smile Hazel had ever seen. Frank dropped the bag and the test in shock.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Frank shouted in excitement, to the displeasure of other in the airport but Frank didn't care.

Hazel began crying again with a smile on her face. "Yes, and it's a boy."

Frank stood, frozen for a count of three before jumping up and down like a five-year-old in a candy store, screaming "YES YES YES!"

He picked up Hazel and spun her around, both of them laughing. He put her down, his smile still on his face.

"How far along are you? OH my gosh, I'm gonna be a dad! To a little boy! What should his name be? I can teach him baseball and how to use a bow and arrow and how to read and write!" Frank rambled off more exciting things as the crew came over and gave out another round of hugs, now all of them crying.

"This is crazy! We're engaged to be married and now we're having a kid!" Frank exclaimed, holding Hazel's hand and his bag in the other now walking out of the airport at 2:45 a.m.

"Can me and Annabeth plan your wedding? " Piper exclaimed, a look of hopefulness in her eyes. "I mean we'll do everything perfectly nad we can have it at Camp Jupiter and-"

"Well who else to plan my wedding than two of my bridesmaids." Hazel said smiling.

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and then back at Hazel, then proceeded to scream in delight and hug her tightly.

"Girls, the baby, watch the baby." Hazel said, the girls backing away immediately but still smiling like crazy.

"No way! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! You'll have the best food, and flowers and table setting and venues…" Annabeth began rambling off about designs for the wedding, while Piper said "I HAVE to go dress shopping with you. You'll have the most beautiful dress and are bridesmaid's dresses will be beautiful and I can do your makeup…"

Frank and Hazel shared a look and smiled, knowing they have the best friend of friends in the world to care about them so much.

"And of course, I'll need to have the best groomsmen to escort the bridesmaids and plan my bachelor party and other important things…" Frank said, looking at Percy, Jason and Leo.

All three boys shared a confused look and looked back at Frank.

"Wait, you already have groomsmen?" Percy said, looking disappointed.

Frank rolled his eyes. "NO you idiots! I'm asking you to be my groomsmen!"

The boys started jumping and screaming like crazy, all excited and immediately began making plans for Frank's bachelor party.

Frank and Hazel returned home, knowing in less than a year they would be married and have their beautiful baby boy Nicholas Azai Zhang, who will be named after his Uncle Nico; of course, Uncle Nico doesn't know that yet. That night, they slept in the same bed for the first time in months, thrilled to be in each other's company again and have their lives back to normal. Hazel and Frank's countdowns to reunite were now over; and their new countdowns had started.

So what did ya think? Yeah? Thanks for reading again!

xoxo carol mill


End file.
